Jack V. Nomos
Jack V. Nomos is a dark mage in the guild, Grimoire Heart. Personality V is a very quiet person. That probably is because he is also extremely socially awkward. He doesn't know how to behave around certain people or groups of people. He usually just says what he wants to say and that is it. He doesn't really sugarcoat anything. His mouth can usually land him in hot water since most people don't know V as being someone who just says what comes to mind first about the situation at hand. V also likes to sit on his comfy, rollable chair. It has actually become an obsession and habit of his where he feels odd if he is not sitting in it. When he does talk, he talks in a monotone voice. V was never like this when he was younger. Before the age of 18, V was a lot more outgoing, but still quiet. He wasn't socially awkward or have weird habits or obsessions like the thing with his chair. He was able to talk to people without saying what came to his mind first. He was a lot more normal, but he must have snapped one day and changed into the current V. Appearance V has medium long black hair. He has it styled, so it is spiked. His eyes are almost always baggy, especially the skin around them. He wears a white long-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of navy blue sweat pants. He doesn't really where any shoes. His Grimoire Heart tattoo is tattooed right above left eye on his forehead. Some of his hair covers it up, about half. Biography V was born, Jack V. Nomos, at the city of Crocus. His parents were Dromon Nomos and Julia Nomos-Acta. He has one sibling, an older brother by the name of Leon Nomos. His family were all natives to Fiore. Both of his parents were mages. His father, Dromon, worked as a mage for Fairy Tail, so he would always travel for work to Magnolia and around Earthland, saving people. His mother, Julia, was mage in the guild, Blue Pegasus, when it still had funding from the Magic Council. Both of his parents were out and about doing mage work to earn money to feed both Leon and him. Eventually, they moved from Crocus to Magnolia when Blue Pegasus folded from lack of funds. She became a stay at home mom and Dromon continued to work for Fairy Tail. At around this time, Leon was 13 and V was 7. Leon was just beginning his training in magic. Their father spent a lot of time with Leon because of this. V felt that his father favored his brother more because he was able to use magic like him. Of course, V would be able to learn magic too, but Leon learned it first so he reaped all the attention from their father. This would leave V alone most of the time. He would spend this time with his mother as well. He actually spent a lot of his time with his mother and almost grew an unhealthy attachment to her. This was V's life until he was 14 and started to learn magic. Dromon, his father, divided his time with both V and Leon, so unlike Leon, who was able to have their father's full attention during training, V only got half. Nevertheless, he began learing magic from his father and occasionally from his mother. V and his mother still had good relationship after he turned 14. It was better than her and Leon's relationship. Eventually, V was able to develop his own speciality of magic like Leon did. He developed Thought Contol magic where he could control people's conscious and know what they were thinking. V was now 17 and able to join a guild. Leon had already followed in their father's footsteps and joined Fairy Tail. He was already an A rank when V would be an E rank. Clearly, his brother was some form of a prodigy. V had always envied his brother, but as of lately, as he grew older, this envy only grew stronger. He always got the attention, the love, the good grades, the everything. He was the household progidy. The heir to be proud of. Luckily, V still had his relationship with his mother. After thinking it through, V cleared his thougts about his brother and father and decided to follow the family into Fairy Tail. He was accepted into the guild and they decided to start a new thing with new recruits. That was to have a big banquet to swear them into the guild. On the night of the Fairy Tail banquet that V would have been sworn in on, tragedy shook the Nomos house. Due to unforeseen circumstances before the banquet, Dromon had to participate in a mandatory mission assigned to him by the guildmaster of Fairy Tail at the time. He was unable to attend V's swearing in. Dromon didn't seem fased by this at all. This once again disheartened V, but at the same time, he wasn't disheartened at all. He already felt distached from his father and brother. However, the mission that Dromon was sent on failed miserably. The mission was to stop a dark guild from raiding a village that supplied military equipment to the Kingdom of Fiore's army. The dark guild was able to push through easily and defeat the Fairy Tail members. Nobody really knows how they were able to defeat some Fairy Tails best mages, but they were. Dromon was killed that night by the dark guild. A messenger from the field of the mission ran into the banquet room before it had started and told of the tragic news. The banquet ended there and postponed for a later date. V was now very hurt. He may have not had a relationship with his father, but he was still V's father. Leon seemed upset as well by the news, but held back his emotions being the male lead of the Nomos House now. He was a lot stronger than V. This was especially harsh news for their mother, Julia. She was never the same after this. V always tried to tend to his mother's sorrow, but was always pushed away. However, Leon was always able to get through to her and help his mother try to recover from the shock of Dromon's death. This yet again made V grew even more envious of his brother as he now took the attention away from the only other person that gave him attention and love as a child. Despite Leon's aid, though, it was not enough. She couldn't bare being along without Dromon and committed suicide by jumping off a bridge a few months later. The House of Nomos mourned once more. Leon still being the man of the House and able to hold his emotions. He was never too fased by his parents' deaths. Neither was V for his father's death. Nothing really changed inside of him after his father died. However, when his mother died, V seemed... lost. He didn't know what to do anymore. He had always gone to his mother for help, attention, love, and support. He became a shell of what he once was. V was now in Fairy Tail for a little bit after the incidents of his parents. He had joined up in Leon's team and ran a few mission with them occasionally. He made a few friends in Fairy Tail, but they weren't really friends as they were acquaintences. Even after his parent's deaths, Leon and V's relationship never improved either. They were always distant from each other. One day, though, on a mission in Minstril, V was teamed up with a teammate and they were off trying to find a hidden base when V finally snapped. Ever since his mother's death that is all he thought about. His mother, his father, how they died, and how Leon was better than him. How Leon would always be better than him because he now had nobody to teach him to be better. It was probably the summer time of V's 18th year and Leon was now an S-rank mage. V's envy for his brother was beginning to overfill. He would occasionally have rage fits when he thought about his brother for too long. Anyway, back to the mission, V was thinking about all of that happened in the past year and it became too much for him. He snapped. He couldn't deal with it and started screaming in pain because of these thoughts. His teammate noticed this and tried to calm him down, but it was no use. V wouldn't stop. His teammate was afraid he would give away their positions to the enemy. He continued to try to shut V up and calm him down. However, it felt like to V he was being attacked or feeling forced into something by his teammate. In which, V fought back using his magic. He overtook control of his teammate's conscious and killed it. When he left, his teammate's conscious never returned. His body was just an empty shell now. He had no thought process and could not function on his own. His teammate was essetienlly dead. After this, V ran away straight from the mission and never went back to Fairy Tail. He sent a letter to the guild hall about his resignation. By that time, they had found the member's body. He was banned from ever returning to Fairy Tail. He has no idea how his brother feels about this, but he didn't care He had killed someone, albeit, by accident. However, the sick part was that he didn't feel bad. He liked it... a little bit. He felt strong. It felt good. He felt relieved after killing him accidently. From this moment on, he devoted his life to being a dark mage and opened up a new dark guild. Or revived an older one. He started up Grimoire Heart again. Character Statistics Magic Spells Missions 'List of Missions' 'Mission Points' Total: 0 Inventory Gold: 0 Trivia Any other information you would like for us to know about your character. Quotes Anything your character says a lot or takes to heart. Something that mean a lot to them that was said to or by a friend, family member, or fellow soldier.